


Always

by WhiteRosella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Kissing, College, Cute, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Yuri, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been roommates at college for a whole year now, having met on their first day and hitting it off straight away, the moody bluenette and the over excitable blonde nerd are finally together after months of secretly liking each other.Life has been happy, fun and amazing but what happens when they start to want more than just kisses and cuddles?(One shot lemon fic, first attempt at writing anything non yaoi! - I may continue this depending on what people think)





	Always

The end of the first term at Beach City college was coming to a close, it had been an interesting year to say the least and Lapis and Peridot had had the most confusing time, it had been a year of one revelation after another but they'd got through despite all the hurdles they'd faced so far.

Lapis had realised she'd fallen in love with Peridot little less than a month of knowing her; she loved everything about the blonde, her voice, her smile, her hair, her eyes, even her height compared against Lapis was so incredibly adorable, she loved the way she could pick her up and smother her in kisses whenever she liked. Lapis had been scared at first, the realisation she liked a girl had made her anxious at first but after some time she had got used to it and realised it didn't actually matter, all that mattered was the love she felt.

Things hadn't exactly been the same way for Peridot; Peridot had always known she'd preferred girls against guys but she'd been completely oblivious to how Lapis had felt, harbouring her own feelings of first love for the bluenette; she would have remained this way had it not been for Lapis letting it slip one evening when they had been talking. Peridot had pretty much jumped Lapis as soon as the words had spilled from her mouth and they had been inseparable ever since, both looking after each other in their own ways.

Peridot and Lapis needed each other and their relationship so far had been nothing less than romantic and beautiful; things were starting to change though neither wanted to admit it, they were both nervous about approaching the subject but it had come up in conversation more than once or twice in the past month and it was becoming clearer that kisses and cuddles were perfect but perhaps there was something more there they were scared about.

Neither Lapis nor Peridot had ever had a girlfriend before so neither knew what they were doing or knew what to do but the idea of sex or making love was forever in the back of their mind and on the tip of their tongues, it was embarrassing but exciting to think about...but what now?

Lapis and Peridot were lying in Lapis' room on the bed watching tv and relaxing, it was early evening and from the open window leading onto the balcony the sun was setting on the horizon of the water beyond the lengthy beach; the skies were streaked pink, blue and green, it almost looked like a painting, it was a perfect warm evening and the girls were embracing watching the show with little interest.

Peridot was curling her finger in Lapis' hair pulled tightly into Lapis' chest with her arms around the bluenette's neck fitting perfectly against Lapis' body with one of her legs hooked over Lapis' hip. Lapis had her face in Peridot's hair smiling with half closed tired eyes as she held her tightly against her with one arm and ran her free hand up and down Peridot's side over her hip and back up again midway in a soothing fashion as she felt the blondes small breaths against her neck.

"I love you." Peridot said into Lapis neck almost inaudible.

"Hm?" Lapis said her eyes opening from where they had just shut closed to perhaps drift off to sleep but had been interrupted in the nicest way; she'd heard Peridot but she just wanted to hear it again.

"I love you." Peridot said pulling her face away and smiling up at Lapis who looked back and rolled her eyes at the cute nerd.

"I love you too." Lapis said kissing her on the forehead; Peridot took this as the signal for her to start planting kisses all over Lapis' face and embarrass the bluenette as much as possible but Lapis wasn't having any of these bird-like pecks Peridot often did today, Lapis pulled back and looked at her beautiful and adorable girlfriend before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

It seemed like the kiss was going to last forever, Peridots lips were so soft and though she tried to match Lapis' kiss she always had trouble and Lapis cared too much to try and kiss her any differently than just pressing their lips together; Lapis didn't want to end it but as usual Peridot pulled away and she buried her face into Lapis' neck to hide her red cheeks but Lapis could feel her heart thumping in tandem of her own.

"You ok?" Lapis asked, her own cheeks burning hot, she was glad Peridot couldn't see her flushed face, even better that Peridot didn't know all the thoughts that were running through her mind right now.

"Yeah." Peridot said into the soft bare skin of her girlfriends neck as her eyes darted down at Lapis' chest and then back up again, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to get rid of her own confusing thoughts; Peridot had always imagined that kisses and cuddles were all she needed but there was this curiosity she couldn't shake, this interest that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

In truth Peridot was completely terrified of the idea, what if she really didn't want something like this, what if something happens and she didn't like it, would it ruin their relationship? What would happen if Lapis found her incompetent in that department and found her to be a let down? Would Lapis leave her and move on? So many worries, it was hard to go with the flow sometimes, she always found herself holding back despite her own advice to Lapis to 'live for the moment' when Lapis was having her boughts of depression.

Lapis was frightened as well, this had been a ridiculously big revelation and she was trying so hard to keep these newfound feelings of passion at bay, she wanted to protect Peridot, making a move on her made it feel like she would be pressuring her into doing something she didn't want to; Lapis was always waiting for that signal from Peridot to carry on but it never came though perhaps she was missing it by worrying too much, sometimes she thought she could see it in Peridot's eyes...that look that meant 'I want us to try, I'm scared but I want to try...'

"You know I'll always be here with you." Lapis said into Peridot's hair and she felt the blonde nod but that wasn't what she wanted, Lapis pushed Peridot off her onto the bed so she was on her back and leaned above her looking down with an arm on either side. Peridot was blushing and had a small nervous smile in the corner of her mouth whilst she looked up at her with pretty eyes full of anxiety...or was it anticipation?

Peridot stared up at her girlfriend and felt her cheeks and body so so hot she might have lit the sheets on fire, she was truly beautiful and magnificent to behold and Peridot's heart was beating faster every moment, the butterflies in her stomach desperate to escape, all she could do was lie there frozen under Lapis' heavy gaze. Peridot was internally screaming, why was this so hard! Why couldn't she make head nor tail of these complicated thoughts and feelings? It should be easy! They both loved each other very much, what more was there to it?

"Always?" Peridot asked nervously, obviously her reply had been a question out of fear, if they were going to move forward Peridot needed to know she wasn't going to be left behind, "Lazuli?"

Lapis swallowed back to try and wet her dry mouth as she watched Peridot laying there looking up at her and asking her the question...she knew exactly what Peridot meant, she knew her well by now, she always needed reassurance and of course Lapis was going to give her it, "Always." Lapis smiled taking Peridots hand and kissing it on the top and then flipping it over to kiss her palm, she truly adored Peridot.

"Okay." Peridot said opening her eyes after a short time of having them closed thinking about what she wanted to do and what was going to happen next. Peridot's mouth flickered with a little smirk as she saw Lapis look up at her with a slightly flushed and nervous look, at least she had this much power to make her bluenette's heart race as well at the thought of what would happen next.

Lapis knew what that 'okay' meant, that had been her affirmation and her signal for Lapis to continue...well...for them both to continue; Lapis felt more than nervous and anxious now, she could feel her arms and shoulders shaking, there had been a shift in roles, Peridot seemed confident that this was what she wanted now and Lapis was left stunned for how to move this moment forward.

Peridot saw Lapis' hesitation and found it adorable, she certainly got a reaction from her girlfriend with a power she didn't realise she had, now she was the one to try and guide her and give reassurance; Peridot sat up and took hold of Lapis' face looking her in the eyes and trying to tell her 'It's going to be ok...' before kissing her.

Lapis watched Peridot sit up slightly rolling her eyes and still smirking, that smirk that made her melt and clamp her thighs together through the exquisite want she felt between her legs pulsing with a dull ache that was deliciously agonising, that ache that she couldn't get rid of when Peridot looked at her with that sparkle in her eyes. Lapis took hold of Peridot's waist and slid her across the bed towards her so that she was kneeling in between Peridot's legs; Lapis felt Peridot's lips part ever so slightly and her tongue run quickly over Lapis' lips before disappearing.

Lapis was reeling, caught in this moment time seemed to just slip away, it was completely irrelevant; Peridot felt the same, she didn't think her heart could go any faster, the anticipation was killing her, she had no idea what to expect now, how this was going to feel, what they were going to do, it was so infuriating not knowing! Peridot liked to know everything but now she was a beginner in the ways of this kind of love...but so was Lapis. Both of them virgins, both of them with no idea how to do this.

Lapis opened her mouth and kissed Peridot gently sliding her tongue into her mouth, both of their lips wet and the kiss quick and hurried, the moment and desperation to try and make this work taking its toll and making them feel like they were kids knowing nothing of how to kiss when really they were just shaking and trying their best to please the other. Lapis ran her hands down Peridot's back onto her hips and pushed up her green t shirt so that she could caress her soft skin, it felt amazing and Lapis couldn't help but slide her warm palms over her back under her bralette and ever so slowly move round the the sides feeling the side of her thumbs graze against the edge Peridot's breasts.

Peridot jolted slightly at Lapis' gentle and ever so close touch to her, she'd never let anyone get that close to touching her in her life like that and though it was nerve wracking she wouldn't stop Lapis but she did pull out of their kiss and do her usual trick of burying her face, she couldn't help it, it was an awful habit.

"Do you want to stop?" Lapis whispered in her ear stilling her hands; she felt Peridot shake her head vigorously and Lapis eased, "Tell me whenever you want to." She felt Peridot nod slightly and Lapis sighed kissing her neck from her collarbone to her jawline and tilting Peridot's face back up.

Lapis brought her hands back down to Peridot's hips and caught hold of her green t shirt, with one swift movement Lapis pulled it up and off the blonde and it landed down on the floor with a beam of the dying sunset light cutting across the design of the alien printed on the front. Lapis took off her own loose blue tank top and threw it over next to Peridot's then suddenly she felt Peridot clamp onto her body, she was burning hot to the touch and Lapis was slightly worried, she wasn't normally this hot.

Peridot was screaming internally again, she wanted this and then she didn't, then she did again! This was so confusing, she absolutely adored Lapis but these feelings were just so hard to deal with, why must she be so indecisive? Peridot could feel Lapis' breasts pressed against her own, she was soft and she could feel Lapis' heart furiously thudding against her; that was surprising, Lapis was always so sure...was she struggling with this? Oh god, that just made her love her even more...what on earth was she afraid of!

Peridot let go of Lapis and jerkily sat back to look at her girlfriend, she was so beautiful, what did she see in her? Why did someone like Lapis want her? How on earth could an awkward nerd be landed with someone like Lazuli? Peridot felt so lucky to be so fortunate but really it was Lapis that was lucky, Lapis was the one that prayed to the stars each night that Peridot had come into her life and blessed her.

Lapis looked at her adorable blonde, filled with a little confidence to look her in the eye in such a tender moment, it made her swallow again and her eyes looked down from Peridot's face to her chest, Lapis' face burned as she caught sight of Peridot's perfect pert breasts under her bralette and she moved her hands from Peridot's back on to them taking hold and squeezing her softly watching as Peridot closed her eyes tightly. Lapis massaged Peridot with shaking hands trying to control it as best as possible but this was excruciatingly exciting Lapis could feel her brand new black lace knickers thoroughly wet and soaked under her. Lapis slipped her hands down and under Peridot's bralette and took hold of her again, her palms touching her bare skin finally, she could feel Peridot's breathing staggered and as she ran the tips of her thumbs over and around Peridot's nipples she heard the blonde moan unable to stifle it and Lapis almost felt herself climax at the sound. Oh god, what was happening to her when a little moan like that could almost tip her over the edge.

Peridot's mind was all over the place, she'd forgotten her anxious worries and was truly caught in the moment, as Lapis toyed with her, squeezed her, grazed her apt thumbs delicately over her she was starting to feel the same ache herself, it was new but not like it hadn't happened before, rare as it was. Fuck, how could this feel so good, what had she been worried about. "Lapis..." Peridot said opening her eyes and kissing her bluenette lover with a new sense of longing and want, her lips willingly opening and her tongue eager to meet her girlfriends.

Lapis groaned as she returned Peridot's kiss, much different from before, more sure and certain, she could feel the blondes body ease against hers as she continued to touch her and kneed her. Lapis pulled out of the kiss, their lips wet and glistening as they caught sight of each other both so flustered and shy to hold the others gaze. Lapis eased Peridot down onto the bed and knelt above her looking down at her perfect body but unable to meet her eyes out of shyness.

Lapis ran her hands over Peridot's stomach and up her body, Peridot giggled a little as Lapis caught a ticklish spot and Lapis smiled making her way quickly past it pushing up her bralette suddenly, Lapis couldn't stop looking at Peridot, how could anyone be this beautiful? Lapis' eyes quickly looked up to Peridot who was looking at her with a nervous smile and slightly furrowed brow, Lapis looked away and went to take her hands off but she felt one of Peridot's hands grab her wrist and pull her back. Lapis looked down and Peridot split into a wide grin before putting on of her arms over her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't...stop..." Peridot forced the words out of her mouth, could she get anymore embarrassed or flushed right now? Lying there with her top half exposed was thrilling, nerve wracking...she couldn't help but wonder how far this was going to go. Peridot gasped suddenly as she felt soft hair brush her bare skin and Lapis lips meet the skin of her stomach, she had not been expecting that and she peered out from under her arm to peek at what Lapis was doing without her being able to see her watching. Peridot stared as Lapis kissed little butterfly kisses all over her stomach and hips tenderly and her hand and fingers made their way back up to her chest and encircle her nipple making it stand to attention, Peridot whimpered into her arm as Lapis continued to play and please her anyway she could. Fuck, this was intense.

Lapis edged next to Peridot into a lying position on the bed from her kneeling position and made herself comfortable, she moved her hand from Peridot's chest admiring her handiwork with nervous pleasure and ran her fingers over her skin then she dipped her head down wetting her lips and placed her mouth down over Peridot's closest nipple and dragged her tongue around in a circle hearing Peridot moan again and her back arch; Lapis moaned in return and clamped her thighs together trying to provide herself some sort of comfort but she just ached more as every second passed.

Peridot was a hot mess under her lovers touch, she'd never imagined things could feel like this, she crossed her ankles to try and stop the feeling growing down below more uncomfortable, it was a strange sensation but not entirely horrid, she just felt so very wet and her knickers were cutting up, stuck in between and she was unable to free them as they rubbed against her. Peridot felt a tear escape from her eye and roll down her face and a whimper issued again as much as she tried to hold it back, she wished to be released but she didn't know how, she was relying on Lapis to help her but how long was this teasing going to last?

Lapis heard Peridot's cries, she wanted to respond to them as best as she could without rushing Peridot but there was only so much she could do, Lapis groaned and rolled her eyes, why was she so torn and incompetent, she would just have to go ahead, if Peridot told her to stop or she got a slap round the face then so be it. Lapis kissed Peridot on her lips exposed under her arm that was still hiding her eyes before shuffling back down the bed and running her tongue over her nipple and then sucking it as her hand trailed down Peridot's body, over her bare skin across her body, her stomach, and finally reaching the edge of her jean shorts.

Peridot felt Lapis' hand sinking further down her body, her touch so light and sensual it was hard to concentrate on what she was doing with that hand as Lapis' mouth continued to tease at her breast, her nipple so sensitive she prayed Lapis' teeth would not graze it...that would certainly end her. Peridot's eyes snapped open from their firmly closed state as Peridot felt something tug at her jean shorts and them loosen slightly, she looked out again to see that Lapis' fingers had worked one of the buttons loose and had moved on to the next. 'Oh my stars...' Peridot thought in a mixture of panic and anticipation, was Lapis really going to do what she thought? This was truly worrying but didn't want her to stop despite her fear...she knew all she had to do was say the word and Lapis would be off her quicker than a shot.

Lapis was shaking again as she popped one button on Peridot's shorts, then the next and finally the last two so that she could see the top of Peridot's black matching knickers to her bralette; Lapis swallowed trying to lubricate her dry mouth again, this was truly an intoxicatingly beautiful moment but Lapis could not help but feel like Peridot was going to stop her any moment, she was completely prepared for it and as every moment passed and a word was not uttered Lapis wondered if it would come at all.

Peridot felt Lapis' breath across her bare chest and noted her hitched breathing, Lapis was as nervous as she was, it looked like they were both as frightened as each other but that didn't make the moment any less erotic; the way Lapis took her time with everything, this wasn't some fumbled first experience, desperately trying to know each other for the first time, it was a deep intense connection where Lapis wanted to enjoy every second and remember it for the rest of her life, Peridot felt the same despite her previous conflicting thoughts...

Lapis kissed Peridot's arm covering her face from elbow to wrist and then gently moved it up out of the way above her head onto the pillow so that she could see her face; Peridot had her eyes shut but she was smiling and trembling at the same time, her cheeks crimson, Lapis could see her chewing on the inside of her bottom lip and she felt her heart jerk and she clamped her thighs together again; why was she so insanely adorable and sexy at the same time, it made no sense, it was driving her crazy!

Lapis kissed Peridot and she responded instantly, like she'd been waiting for her to do this, as Lapis slipped her tongue forward and it met Peridot's she let her fingers release the last button on Peridot's shorts she'd been firmly holding on to and placed her hand on her thigh and then it moved in between her legs on top of the jean shorts and Lapis could feel her intense heat as the blonde closed her legs and slightly rolled her body away from Lapis sighing and breaking out of the kiss for a moment.

Peridot had felt Lapis' hand touch her on top of her clothes and she'd felt so utterly embarrassed and inadequate that her first reaction was to move away and curl into a ball but she'd stopped herself and opened her eyes, in doing so, she'd locked eyes with Lapis who was looking a mixture or worry and exasperation, Peridot moved back into the kiss and placed her hand on the back of Lapis neck curling and entwining her fingers into her hair, she was praying that whatever came next would not hurt, she was so frightened it would hurt but they'd come this far now...

"Do you want me to stop?" Lapis asked pulling away and looking down at Peridot who was keeping her eyes firmly shut, "Peridot..."

Peridot opened one eye cautiously and then the other, Lapis was looking down at her with adoration and eyes full of love, she truly cared enough to ask, Peridot knew those were the eyes of someone that would not push her if things weren't just right...the problem was, they were, "Um..." Peridot said trying to look away but Lapis had positioned herself holding one of Peridot's arms above her head so that she couldn't turn, it was pinned but nothing she couldn't get out of if she wanted to, "Why is it up to me?" Peridot said smirking up at Lapis through crimson cheeks, there was nowhere to hide from those blue eyes.

"I'm serious," Lapis said giving her a chaste kiss which Peridot seemed to want to continue but then she pulled away again waiting for Peridot's answer. "I just want to make you happy."

"Ugh." Peridot huffed through a smile, how annoying Lapis would teasingly kiss her like that then leave her wanting more, had it really come to this, the thought of begging on her knees crossed her mind but she shook it out of her mind, "I don't." Peridot said in a whisper closing her eyes but still smiling, "I don't want you to stop."

Lapis felt relieved and anxious at the same time, relieved that Peridot still wanted to do this and she wasn't pressuring her but anxious as she knew what was about to happen and there would be no going back from that point. Lapis kissed her girlfriend for a few moments before moving along Peridot's jawline down her neck to her collarbone and nipping at her neck, Peridot half gasped and giggled at the same time running her fingers through her hair and making cute sighs.

Lapis' kisses felt wonderful against her skin making her tingle all over but her concentration was locked on Lapis' hand which was tracing fingers down her stomach with her nails lightly grazing until the tips of her fingers reached the top of her knickers and stopped, Peridot swallowed, this was it, this was her greatest fear, she was expecting pain, so much pain but was it really going to hurt? Peridot was surprised when Lapis' hand went over the top of her knickers rather than under them, she felt Lapis' hand slip under her jeans and on top of her black pants and then all of a sudden she touched where she had before between her legs this time oh so much closer but still protected by a layer.

Lapis bit down on her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Peridot's soaked pants matching her own, oh god, the heat was so intense and she used two of her fingers to skim across the top onto Peridot's clit that was swollen through the hot damp material, Lapis felt Peridot's body buckle and her body arch as soon as she touched her and Peridot let out a moan and then she saw her clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the noise. Lapis lost it, she moaned herself moving her mouth over on to Peridot's closest nipple and continued to suck and moan in the back of her throats as she ran her two fingers back and forth over Peridot's clit knowing before long that she would make the girl experience her first orgasm.

Peridot kept her hand firmly over her mouth trying to stifle the cries but it wasn't working one bit, it was useless, Peridot was lost, she'd never thought it would feel like this, this wasn't painful at all; Peridot felt her legs and body tense, feeling something building up inside her like she was going to explode any second, so this is what it felt like...Lapis' hands were too skilled there was no way she could stop this it felt utterly amazing.

Lapis moved her fingers with ease over and over feeling Peridot tensing, she'd barely been doing this a few minutes and Peridot was oh so close to the edge, any moment it would all be over. Lapis moved her hand down further and with a glance up at Peridot she waited for her beautiful girl to look into her eyes, when she finally did Lapis pushed her black knickers aside and felt her slick slit and watched as Peridot's head flew back and her eyes roll at the action, with that Lapis proceeded to slip her index finger gently and so slowly inside Peridot's virgin hole. God she was so damn tight but the wetness made it so much easier to do this and Lapis groaned into Peridot's bare skin on her chest.

Peridot cried out as she felt Lapis' finger slowly sink into her, not deeply at all but so much that it sent her breathing erratic as Lapis slipped it in and out of her touching every part in the most sensual way, Peridot knew any deeper and she may have felt it painful but Lapis was barely entering her fully, her lover knew what she was doing; as Lapis continued the motion she felt another of her slim fingers slip beside the other and push inside, Peridot couldn't control her cries anymore, she couldn't hide them, her eyes were watering and her body was building up so fast, the final thing she remembered was Lapis using her thumb of the same hand to encircle her wet clit before her mind went blank and she cried so loud as she came for the first time in her life.

Lapis pushed herself up to look down at Peridot the moment she felt her close to the edge, as soon as she'd pressed that thumb and circled it around her clit together with her two fingers slipping in and out she knew that Peridot would loose it; she watched and looked down at the beautiful blonde as she finally melted into a mess of pleasure, orgasming beneath her. Lapis let her fingers slide out and over Peridot, so incredibly sensitive and panting for breath after what had just happened and kissed her all over her face and finally on her lips as Peridot wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tightly kissing back.

Peridot felt like all her ideas of everything had changed, she wondered why she'd ever been frightened, she wondered why she had never done this before, everything seemed so silly now and she smiled widely breaking the kiss and opening her eyes still flushed and embarrassed, "I-" Peridot started to say but Lapis cut in before she could finish.

"-Love you." Lapis said finishing her sentence and sighing, Lapis was so in love with this girl she didn't ever want to loose her, she'd stay by her side no matter what for as long as Peridot wanted her.

"Always."


End file.
